


All about April (continued)

by MrToddWilkins



Series: 1961:A Space Odyssey (and tales from that world) [8]
Category: For Better or For Worse (Comics)
Genre: Character Study, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Series: 1961:A Space Odyssey (and tales from that world) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682887





	1. Prologue

On April Fools Day 2001, April Patterson turned 10 years old. It wasn’t the longed-for _teen,_ but close enough. Half of 20,2 x 5. An age of balance and threshold. She’d gone from diapers to denims,shy to sure,cutesy to cunning,and the freedoms she had would only multiply as the years passed.   
  
She was pretty enough for someone her age:shoulder-length brown hair done in a bowl cut, light hazel eyes that looked innocently on the world about her, and which were set in an oval-shaped face. She stood 5 feet 3 inches tall,weighing about 50 kilos. 

She’d known hate and hurt,envy and guilt. But she also knew friendship and familiarity,liking and loving. She believed in God,love,family,and friendship. And she also believed in herself,in what small powers she had of her own. She could look in the mirror and see in it intimations of the woman she would soon be.


	2. The birthday party

It wasn’t only April who was turning 10 that year:her siblings Jamie and Lia were also having their birthdays. Jamie was a handsome young man with a winsome smile who took after their older brother Mike. Lia was a nice-looking,popular girl who took after their sister Elizabeth. Mike was 25 that year,Liz 20.

All their friends came to their party. The two Elizabeths came,their sister and their second cousin Elizabeth Wakefield. Mike and his fiancée Deanna came. Ms Poirier-Thomas and Ms Nichols,who lived next door. Mike’s friends Gordon and Tracy,and their two little children. Elizabeth’s roommates Candace and Shawna-Marie,and her friend Dawn as well.

The party was held at the Eastgate Mall,and everyone pigged out on all the goodies. A chocolate cream cake was had. Games were played and prizes were won.


End file.
